devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 2 walkthrough/Secret Rooms D
During Dante's campaign, there are 60 potential Secret Rooms to find; split into 20 rooms per Difficulty Mode. There are 20 locations to activate them, which are the same across the difficulties. These locations can be activated in any mission order, across any difficulty, but will still progress in a linear numbered sequence with a set enemy encounter. Enemy health and movesets are tied to the currently selected difficulty. Unlike Secret Missions found in the rest of the series, Secret Rooms are simply elimination battles, and only require the player to defeat all enemies to complete it. Only the even-numbered rooms of the first 20 drop Blue Orb Fragments, with the rest dropping Red Orbs. Secret Room Locations *Mission 1 **Examine the large door in the area where the Puia first appear. **In the same area, follow the road to a small building blocking the path. Jump over the bulding, and examine its opposite side. *Mission 2 **In the first area break open the wall-face hiding a Red Orb Crystal. Examine the coffins next to it. **In the area to unlock the door holding the Aerial Heart, find the Blue Device and examine the coffins next to it. *Mission 3 **After the encounter with the Goatling, walk back up the street and examine the doors on the right side. Look for a rounded door. *Mission 4 **After starting the level, on the right side of the street examine the panel illuminated under the street lights. **In the dock area, walk further down from the gate that needs to be opened. Find a Red Orb Crystal. Examine the garage door next to it. *Mission 5 **After defeating Freki and Geri, examine the building on the top right after exiting the tunnel - next to the damanged highway. Examine the door. **After defeating Orangguerra, examine the doors on the left side of the street, in the area just before the truck. **After defeating the Infested Tanks, examine the building just down (and on the right), from where the first tank was. Examine the doorway. *Mission 7 **In the room divided with the stream of molten lava, on the side opposite to the one with the Divinity Statue, examine the far wall. **After the second elevator trip, in the area that leads to the exit, examine the door on the left. *Mission 10 **Examine the top-right burning skull pillar, close to the gate that needs to be opened. *Mission 11 **After starting the level, examine the glowing eye pattern on the wall, in the area just before the coloured tiles. **In the room with the glowing platforms, ahead of where you enter the room, on the lower floor, examine the door with the large platform. *Mission 12 **After starting the level, immediately examine the door behind you. **In the hallway with the clay figures, just before the encounter Plutonian, break the left figure closest to the door, and examine the wall. *Mission 14 **In the area with the Divinity State, examine the warped door on the left side of the street (the one that was previously led to the tram station). *Mission 16 **In the room with the warping balls, make your way to the end of the room and examine the wall on the lower floor just below the Sacrilege. **After defeating Trismagia, in Arius' office, jump on his desk and examine Arius' chair. Secret Rooms Secret Rooms - 1~20 Secret Rooms - 21~40 From this point on, Secret Rooms only drop Red Orbs. Secret Rooms - 41~60 Category:Devil May Cry 2 Secret Rooms